


Escape Plan

by Seblainer



Series: Finding My Way [96]
Category: Tru Calling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28494888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Lindsay doesn't want to run away from love anymore.
Series: Finding My Way [96]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495427





	Escape Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: Tru Calling  
Title: Escape Plan  
Character: Lindsay Walker  
Pairing: none  
Rating/Warnings: PG.  
Summary: Lindsay doesn't want to run away from love anymore.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks. <3  
Disclaimer: Jon Harmon Feldman owns this show and the characters.  
Words: 190 words without title and ending.

Word to use: Writer's Choice #1: Candid

FMW #96: Escape Plan

Lindsay was known to be candid with the men she slept with and dated. She didn't want there to be any misunderstandings in what she wanted from these men.

She always had an escape plan worked out from the very beginning. A way to get out of a date or a sleepover with men, especially when she felt uncomfortable or bored.

It wasn't something she could help. Lindsay just always expected some kind of disaster when she slept with a man or went out on a date with one. Her past was a good indicator.

The blonde wanted to settle down, fall in love. Though the truth was, she had a hard time believing in love. A hard time believing anyone could love her for more than her looks or body.

Her relationship with Harrison and Tru's with Luc scared her from getting close to anyone romantically. She was fine with friends and family, but usually pushed men away before they got too close.

Lindsay doesn't want to do that anymore. She wants to meet a wonderful man, fall in love, and get married. She just wonders if that's in the cards for her.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks. <3


End file.
